jurassicparkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
InGen/Filmkanon
Dieser Artikel ist eine beinahe 1:1 kopierte Übersetzung der englischen Version dieses Wikia-Eintrags. Dies soll lediglich Zeit sparen und soll nicht als Plagiarismus missverstanden werden. This entry is a near 1:1 translated copy of the English version of this Wikia entry. This is only a measure to save time and should not be misunderstood as plagiarism. International Genetics Incorporated, International Genetic Technologies, The InGen Corporation oder InGen ist ein Biotechnikunternehmen, gegründet von Multimilliardär John Hammond. Die Firma hat es sich zum Ziel genommen, ausgestorbene Tierarten durch den Prozess des Klonens wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und in einem prähistorischen Freizeitpark auszustellen. Geplant war hierfür ursprünglich der Jurassic Park, später entstand mit Unterstützung von Masrani Global Corporation Jurassic World. Geschichte Gründung thumb|InGens Hauptsitz in Palo Alto, KalifornienJohn Parker Hammond träumte in den frühen achtziger Jahren davon, Dinosaurier mithilfe von aus versteinertem Bernstein gewonnener DNS wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Dazu gründete er eine Forschungsgruppe, unter anderem bestehend aus Dr. Laura Sorkin und Dr. Henry Wu (möglicherweise unter dem Namen Hammond Foundation). 1984 gelang es ihnen erstmals, ein prähistorisches Lebewesen zu klonen. Nach diesem Erfolg konnte Hammond genug Investoren von seiner Idee überzeugen, um eine entsprechende Firma zu gründen (International Genetic Technologies, Inc. (InGen)), die sich dem Klonen ausgestorbenen Lebens widmete. Das Ziel war, der Marktführer für neue genetische und biologische Wissenschaften und Technologien zu werden. Der Hauptsitz von InGen war Palo Alto, Kalifornien, wo anfänglich auch der Hauptteil der Forschung stattfand. Später wurde der Großteil der Forschung nach Isla Sorna verlegt. Auf dieser Insel wurden die neugeborenen Dinosaurier aufgezogen, bis sie alt genug für ihre Verlegung nach Isla Nublar waren, einer Insel vor der Westküste Costa Ricas, welche er von der costaricanischen Regierung gepachtet hatte. InGen-Zwischenfall Nachdem erfolgreich mehrere Dinosaurierspezies geklont worden waren, begann John Hammond mit der Errichtung eines der Öffentlichkeit zugänglichen Freizeitparks. Zunächst war ein Amphitheater in San Diego in Planung. 1988 verwarf Hammond diese Idee jedoch und begann mit Bauarbeiten an einem Park auf Isla Nublar. 1993 waren die Bauarbeiten beinahe abgeschlossen. Die Investoren Hammonds wurden, im Bezug auf die Sicherheit der Anlage, zunehmend nervöser und verlangten ein unabhängiges Gutachten hierzu. InGen ließ ein Team aus renommierten Wissenschaftlern für ein Wochenende auf die Insel fliegen, um die Anlage zu begutachten und "abzusegnen". Die rivalisierende Firma, Biosyn, hatte jedoch den Programmierer Dennis Nedry angeheuert, Dinosaurierembryonen zu stehlen. Die willentliche Sabotage führte zu einem Ausfall der Sicherheitssysteme, was zum InGen-Zwischenfall führte. Die Investoren zogen ihre Unterstützung zurück und der Park wurde nie eröffnet. Nach dem InGen-Zwischenfall Obwohl InGen finanziell stark angeschlagen war, überstand das Unternehmen die Krise. InGens Forschungsgruppe erschuf eine neue Pflanze Karacosis wutansis, was weltweit für Aufsehen sorgte. InGens Aktie fiel um fast 75%. 1994 begannen die Aufräumarbeiten auf Isla Nublar, was sowohl Ruinen als auch Tiere beinhaltete. Hurrikan Clarissa hatte InGens Anlagen auf Isla Sorna zerstört. Das Desaster im Park hatte John Hammond zu einem Umweltschützer werden lassen, der jegliche Pläne eines neuen Jurassic Park nun verurteilte. Hammonds Neffe Peter Ludlow schlug vor, Hammond aus seiner Rolle als CEO (Chief Executive Officer, Hauptgeschäftsführer) InGens zu entfernen und mit den Arbeiten an einem neuen Jurassic Park zu beginnen. Ludlow versuchte InGen zu alter Größe zu verhelfen, indem er plante, das zuvor verworfene Amphitheater in San Diego zu eröffnen. Er begab sich mit einem Team nach Isla Sorna, um die nach Hurrikan Clarissa freilaufenden Dinosaurier zu fangen und aufs Festland zu bringen. Allerdings wurde seine Unternehmung von dem von Hammond geschickten Team (siehe hierzu: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park) sabotiert, was zum ersten Isla-Sorna-Zwischenfall führte. Ein Tyrannosaurus und sein Jungtier wurden per Schiff nach San Diego transportiert, wo das ausgewachsene Tier jedoch ausbrach und San Diego heimsuchte. Hierbei verlor Ludlow letztlich sein Leben. Simon Masrani John Hammond verstarb 1997 nach langer Krankheit. Nach seinem Tod wurde InGen von Simon Masrani 1998 aufgekauft. Im Dezember 2000 wurde Henry Wu befördert. InGens neuer Hauptsitz war nun San Diego, wo nun ein Großteil der Forschung stattfand. Kategorie:Unternehmen Einrichtungen Hauptsitz und Labore Der Hauptsitz der Firma befand sich in Palo Alto unter der Adresse 100 Farallon Road, Palo Alto, CA, USA (415) 209 – 5451. Dort fand vorerst der Großteil der Forschung statt. Irgendwann nachdem InGen von Masrani Global aufgekauft worden war, wurde der Hauptsitz der Firma nach San Diego verlegt. Anlage B InGen pachtete Isla Sorna, um dort die Dinosaurier für Jurassic Park auf Isla Nublar zu klonen und aufzuziehen. In allen Kanons gab es auf der Insel ein Arbeiterdorf und eine Brutanlage. Die Anlagen wurden kurz nach dem InGen-Vorfall von Hurrikan Clarissa zerstört. Bei der Evakuierung wurden die Tiere absichtlich freigelassen und somit eine Art Naturreservat geschaffen, in dem sich Dinosaurier frei bewegen und vermehren konnten. Martel Martel ist InGen neueste Einrichtung mit Standort in Sibirien. Sie beschäftigt sich mit der Gewinnung von steinzeitlichen organischen Materialien aus Gletschereis. Unternehmenszweige Folgende Firmen tauchten in der Jurassic Park Filmreihe auf und/oder wurden erwähnt *InGen Construction *InGen Security Division Mitglieder und Mitarbeiter Slogans *''"We Make The Future"'' ("Wir Schaffen Die Zukunft") (Roman) *''"We Make Your Future"'' ("Wir Schaffen Ihre Zukunft") (Film) *''"We're Making The Future"'' (Wir Machen Die Zukunft") (Trespasser) Quellen * Englische Seite des Wikis Kategorie:Unternehmen